narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yagyō Uchiha
| sexuality =Pansexual | birthday = July 2nd | age =Part I:2-3 Time Skip:5 Part II:6-8 Blank Period:10 Current:17 New Era: 25 | gender = Male | height =Part I:156 cm Part II-III:203 cm | weight =Part I: 46.2 kg Part II: 124.6 kg | blood type =O | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Kumogakure Inazumagakure | previous affiliation = |occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Momoiro Chikara Kyōkuma Yuna Hōtai | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | branch = |family =Kimiko Yuan (Mother) Isamu Kumo (Father) |rank=Jōnin | classification =Sensor Type SS-rank | reg =na372-qu | academy =10 | chunin =13 | jonin =28 | spec. Jonin = | tailed beast = | celestial beast = | kekkei = Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | tota = | mora = | unique = | disabil = | hiden =Earth Release: Demonic Stone Army | nature = Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Yin Release | jutsu =Ame-no-Uzume Amenotokotachi Assassination Technique Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Skeleton Bodyguard Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Genjutsu: Sharingan Hiding in Surface Technique Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke Instant Majestic Attire: Susanoo Rock Clone Technique Sensing Technique Complete Body — Susanoo Susanoo: Crush Susanoo: Captive Slash Susanoo: Fist Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique Yasaka Magatama Thousand Falling Water Spears of Death Uchiha Flame Formation Water Release Bullet: Orca Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Bullet Technique | tools = }} Yagyō Uchiha (うちは弥生, Uchiha Yagyō) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and a surviving member of the noble Uchiha Clan. As a Shinobi of Inazumagakure Yagyō grew up knowing the legends behind his home and the legacy his family carries with them, as the direct descendant of the Uchiha Clan Yagyō walks a path full of mystery and adventurous danger. He is currently tagged in an adventure with Chikara Kyōkuma and Yuna Hōtai. Background Personality Yagyō Uchiha is a man who is constantly bored with little to do, despite being a Shinobi of a peaceful country he craved the whole excitement of action and adventure. He grew up being like his father Isamu Kumo who himself enjoyed the excitement of a possible adventure or brawl, Yagyō grew under his father's cherry personality but somewhat had a very strict lifestyle of things, he is seen pestering young children about respecting their elders then give them a headlock for fun or knock em in the head for good measure. He's a light smoker much to his parents displeased view of his decisions, often he would buy his parents sweets and call them kids of their deep loving relationship something he would grimace at, never wanting to be tied down to someone Yagyō would most of his time play with the king of the village or would teach little kids how to play, another thing he would do is spar with numerous partners or by himself. He's talented as he is smart than other kids in the class during his Genin years, enjoying equations, calculation and strategizing has proven to his most likely skill known to date always comparing his battles and squadrons to Shōgi, plotting his strategies during the heat of battle which made him a genius but not as smart than Takemi, Auru, and Chi Chi. Yagyō enjoys the company of friends and family he considers his own, when he met Chikara Kyōkuma he was hesitant and conscious of the man from a rival village, always keeping his guard up for such a long time being stubborn as Chikara displayed no ill will, despite being stubborn and cautious he is teddy bear on the inside that enjoys friending new people which he managed to talk it out with Chikara becoming closer friends. Yagyō maturity made him become a better man that can help and understand their pain without even experiencing it, he proves to be such a great idol to younger kids and orphans alike even go far as to run a orphanage of his own, his compassion even passes on to the orphans who themselves want to help kids like themselves. When he met Yuna Hōtai, a crippled woman that showed much greater suffering, Yagyō was much intrigued with her abilities as a Nekozoku, he would enjoy spending quiet times with Yuna looking at the clouds or making dark humor jokes, give her hand crafted weapons and drink liquor. Despite this relationship he has for both his partners Yagyō hold them both in high regards, respect them both as very capable individuals and would risk his life for them both. Appearance Yagyō Uchiha is a child, born with his father's land of lightning marrom colored skin and emerald green eyes but he got both his parents hair color with blotch of white and black in his spiky hair. He had a goofy oval shaped face, and roundish body and study stubby arms and he would paint his finger and toenails a purple or platinum yellow, a black with short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper, on the back bares the Uchiha Crest and on the bottom bares the Kumo village symbol, ankle length black Geta sandals. In his early teens Yagyō's figure changed becoming more boyishly muscular, his hair wild and spiky that grew to his neck with a few bangs drooping over face, his jaw structure defined with the rest of his face becoming a mixture resemblance of his parents. His marrom skin color darkens with his eyes sticking out like a sour candy, glowing a intense fiery green emerald, his eyebrows thick and broad with two piercings on each eyebrow. Mesh armor shirt with a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, baggy black pants and warring era style sandals. His current appearance changed with him looking much more like his father, his skin now a canela tone and his hair reaching to the middle of his back with blonde spots more present on the tips, the blotches are more striking like clouds of blonde. He now wears a plain white shirt, camo grey pants, his legs have small belts wrapped around both them with wrappings underneath, black boots he also wears as his official attire, bandages around his forearms with long dark purple arm warmers. Yagyō Uchiha has his Ōdachi sealed away in a seal hidden underneath the bandages on his right forearms. Abilities Yagyō Uchiha is much like his father but also inheriting his clans talents, Being seen as one of the Kumo Family's causing great fame upon them. The emperor and council desperately praised him for the power he possessed but he show great brain talent in battle tactics, his talent allowed him to rise to rank Chūnin at a early age after a year being out the academy making him a one man shinobi. His prowess is known by people from the Land of Clockwork and Land of Bloody Lily's yet the shinobi's from Owls proved to more formidable against Yagyō. His prowess in battle shows significant progress when he proved to be quite a rival against Yaban who possess raw strength but also tricky against Chikara Kyōkuma. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Yagyō has powerful chakra and Physical Prowess he inherited from his mother and father. Inheriting his father's advanced control over chakra Yagyō could achieve advance tasks during his time in the academy, his velocity and mobility is great in combat and for stealth mission allowing him to move undetected in or out of enemy sensor lines. In battle, Yagyō's displayed fruitless talent in combat from speed he utilize at his advantage to overwhelm and dodge his opponents, his strength is great enough to take on three shinobi's at once, showing excellent proficiency in taijutsu. Yagyō and Chikara were able to seemingly match each other in hand to hand combat, each one winning several sparring matches even his sparring with Yuna Hōtai proved much more difficult for him to keep up with since she uses bondages and Kenta as an extension of her body to fight. Nature Transformation Yagyō Uchiha can utilize four basic nature transformation's he mastered over six years, as well as the Yin Release. His natural affinity to earth gives him an advantage in battle from changing the environment or the earth itself to best against his opponents. Fire Release he inherited from the Uchiha Clan's natural affinity which he can spew fire balls or coordinate with his fire release techniques. With Water Release Yagyō can use to surprise attack enemies with a sheer volume of water to drown them or crush them, he can create a large water prison some to capture and torture who ever. Yagyō spent most his time mastering Earth Release since he was a child, showing great interest in the power of Earth much like his mother they both displayed a deep connection to the planets element. Manipulating the terrain to benefit himself or teammates when retreating, creating several rock clones and perform complex techniques with them and use combined techniques with the clones, be able to blend into rocks and move through the terrain undetected even phase into inanimated objects or within an environment and execute an attack on a large group of enemies, be able to avoid capture or enemy sensory squadron. Ninjutsu Yagyō could utilise three nature transformations along with Yin Release. As an Uchiha, he has a natural aptitude for Fire Release and Earth Release, his natural talents for both elements are mostly seen in his invented jutsu's he creates and has shown to create Lava Release by merging two jutsu's together or in collaberated techniques. He can create a large Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique or numerous large ones for a large assaults on enemy lines, use the Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique to conceal himself when he's surrounded or need it for smokescreen so he can't be seen when attacking while he utilising his and Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to create Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson. Yagyō has mass amount of skill in the element of Earth Release being one of the very few shinobi's in Inazumagakure that use it. With so much potential in his years of service Yagyō display rather aptitude for using higher rank jutsu's that takes months for Chūnin but he can accomplish it within a few weeks or a month time when he demonstrated using Earth Release: Moving Earth Core to save a group of genins from a meteor from hitting them, he can also create earth shelter or domes for protecting his comrades from incoming attacks from above but has rarely seen using the Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core when on mission, only to use it on endangered animals or on large enemies that cannot escape or to send them upwards towards attacks, throwing them off guard enough to land a blow. Yagyō can create a large mountain hill he can use to send hiding targets spewing out the top of it and at will create a hole that swallows and suffocates them then crush the bodies inside, he is quite skilled when using his skeleton bodyguard to guard the village leader and to patrol the streets but was told to never do that again, his ability with these bodyguard's can go even further by utilising a linked hive mind to command and gather Intel from every active skeleton bodyguard he has within his control but shown to have a very bad migraine after continuous use. Bukijutsu Yagyō Uchiha is a skilled bukijutsu wielder when it came training with ninja tools, his interest in this skill was brought up by his father who gave the boy no room to decide for himself, forcing the boy to train during his free times when he's not in the academy or when he's not studying much to his mother displeasure with this way his father seem so used to. His long several years of training became rather useful yet go to waste since Yagyō never bothered practice long enough to actually learn his family's sacred sword style (二刀術, two sword methods), a style the user utilise by wielding two swords — Sword art—Long and short sword which he show moderate area of expertise in when facing against one or two at most. 'Sharingan' Yagyō first awakened his Sharingan, he only had a single tomoe (巴), at age 13 he awaken dōjutsu after finding out his mother was alive after a year of her being missing. While having just awakened it, he spent many months trying to adjust but he mostly fainted during training being a late bloomer yet only his mother could help, with Kimiko to help him surpass his limits Yagyō is able to adjust to his heightened visual perception, being able to see chakra within living beings, detect a genjutsu disrupting of their chakra and be able to detect threats or incoming threats. By the time he entered the Chūnin exam, Yagyō fought against a young monk from Land of Tao, his determination to beat the man caused him to awaken a second tomoe which excelled his ability to fight and coordinate his attacks with his visual prowess now heightened, Yagyō is able to copy a technique's hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the opponent he's against even cast various genjutsu's and illusions to trick the opponent much as well to dispel them or to see chakra threads, Fluidly fight on par against other Chūnin and keep with fast enemies. He awakened a third tomoe in both Sharingan, which at that level he could use to track chakra signatures, fluidly copy complex hand seals and perform them just as quickly, concentrate his eyes to see particles or viruses within jutsu's, liquid and within someone's chakra coil seeing if it's infected. his usage of the Sharingan at first drained him when he first awakened it later on he progress further being able to use it for 12-14 minutes, he got over his limited time at using his dōjutsu when he awakened and mastered his fully matured sharingans. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' having awakened both his Mangekyō Sharingan by 16, Yagyō was could use the Susanoo. The ribcage can withstand a Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons full force and the combined effort of X-Y Combo, his friend Chikara showed strength to crack or fracture a rib. He could produce extra limbs on and extra weapons on his Susanoo, form spears made out of chakra and when he use his Avatar in full power his Susanoo has a jointed three headed with three arms on both sides of it, in addition a chakra sword and Nodachi's inside sheathes. Yagyō Uchiha also possess Ame-no-Uzume in his right eye where he ignites or conjures purple flames where he can utilise it to form various offensive weaponry and defense, launch his flames at targets or seal it into tag where the target can be ambushed. Using any of the abilities he possess require large amounts of chakra, this would rapidly drain him. His own mother warned him the consequences upon attaining the Mangekyō will deteriorate his eyesight, he brush off this warning and use his eyes abilites causing them to bleed and strain upon using them to much. If he used these techniques to often he'll be left fatigued that he have to deactivate his Sharingan, once he was near blind his own mother secretly implanted her eyes into him. 'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan' Once Yagyō's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan has increased and enhanced his mastery of it's techniques. His usage from using the Mangekyō Sharingan no longer exhaust him physically and chakra wise, after acquire it his is able to continually use his abilities without any sign of exhaustion even when fighting powerful foes. Yagyō acquired his mother's Amenotokotachi in his left eye allowing him to teleport from certain distance at a time, this ability had a limit when he first used it only to go three times before he had to recharge his left eye, within a year he surpass and mastered his teleportation allowing him to teleport from any distance. Having awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both his eyes, he can use the Susanoo and it's evolutionary states of a spectral warrior that protect and acts as a extension of his will. Yagyō can create skeletal features, ribs, armored reinforces ribcages and femurs for defense and grow layer of musculature and skin over the bones, and later armor to increase it's defense, creating the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo. Category:Uchiha Member Category:Kumogakure Resident Category:Inazumagakure Resident Category:Half Blood